


Hello? Hi!

by Katecrapulous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cute, Earth, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I Blame Tumblr, Japanese Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katecrapulous/pseuds/Katecrapulous
Summary: 'Bring bring'This really isn't a good time for Lance's phone to ring...'bring bring'He should probably have put it on silent...'bring bring'Especially since he's in the middle of an end of year exam... Which if he fails he might not graduate from college.Phone salesman au where Keith tries to sell Lance fans.





	Hello? Hi!

**Author's Note:**

> Woahhh... My first fan fic... This is fun!

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  

'Bring bring'

This really isn't a good time for Lance's phone to ring...

'bring bring'

He should probably have put it on silent...

'bring bring'

Especially since he's in the middle of an end of year exam... Which if he fails he might not graduate from college. Lance hangs up after fiddling with the phone for a bit. He forgot to leave it in his dorm... On silent. He looks to his professor.

Professor Coran was... a strange individual to say the least. He has bright orange hair and a strange personality. At this moment Coran was staring daggers at Lance, who was quickly becoming a bright shade of pink.

Lance looked around to see Pidge and Hunk staring at him as well. He could almost read their mind.

'Lance, are you frigging serious?' Hunk would say. And Pidge... Well they would say something a bit more... crood.

He look back at his paper that he had studied so had for and got back to work. Two more hours to go before he could leave. How fun.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Keith sighed, that was the fourth person to hang up on him today. He thought this job was going to be easy, call companies, ask them did they need fans, try persuade them that they really did need fans, then have them hang up on him.

Keith just started today, and he already hates the job. He needs it though, and he realises that. See Keith needs to pay his loans, like most people his age do. 

He sold four fans today, to some seventy-five year old woman who needed them to keep her cats cool. After he had sold them to her she told him the life story of every single one of the cats. And she has twelve of them.

But it was frustrating trying to call these companies again and again and they never answer. I mean he can't blame them, no one wants the fans, but can they just pick up the phone let Keith talk for a minute or two and the say no thank you. That way it will look like Keith is doing his job and he will get paid.

Keith was so done so he called Shiro.

Shiro was one of Keith's best (and only) friends, but don't tell him that. See after Shiro and Adam got married, they took Keith into their house. They were kind of like foster parents, but for an adult. Keith had known Shiro from school, when Keith was thirteen he met Shiro who at the time was seventeen. 

"Hey Keith, what's up? How's the new job going?" Shiro asked the minute he answered

"Well it would be better if people answered the phone and then bought a fan, but they don't seem to want to do any of those things so... Its not great, Shiro, not going to lie"

"Well I'm sure it's going to get better! Don't you dare give up yet! You really need this job, OK? Listen, I need to go, me and Adam need to pick up some school stuff"

"Shiro, your a teacher, not a student" Keith scoffed "you don't need school supplies, that's the beauty of it! Also, it's almost the end of the school year, you have like... three months before school starts again" 

"Well I need supplies to correct test and homework and supplies aren't in demand now, so they are cheaper, so there" Shiro shot back "Anyway, I'll see you tonight, bye"

"Seeya" Keith says before hanging up.

Keith checked the time on his phone. 1:27. Four and a half more hours. Welcome to hell.

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

Lance stumbles out of the artificially lit room with Hunk and Pidge. His eyes squint in the real sun and he turns to look at his friends. 

"Lance, really? You could have been failed right there and then! What would you do? You need to do well from now on, it's important. Just turn of your phone or leave it in your dorm from now on, OK?" Hunk said all of this is the span of five seconds  clearly stressed by his friends mistake.

"Yes Hunk, I know. I thought I had left it in my dorm, but clearly not! I'm really sorry" Lance says, face turned down to the ground, cheeks still a slight pink against his olive skin.

"You're an idiot Lance. How did you two think the test went?" Pidge said looking up at them.

They were two years younger than Lance and Hunk but they were a genius that got to skip some years in high school. Lance would've killed to do that, he wasn't that popular in high school and he got bullied a lot, although Hunk helped him through it all as they are best friends and everyone likes Hunk so they wouldn't fight with him when he stood up for Lance. Lance and Hunk have known each other since they were babies, as both their families were Cuban and got on very well.

Pidge was also non-binary. They prefer to use neutral pronouns. Lance and Hunk met Pidge on their first day in college and the three of them were joined at the hip since. Hunk and Lance shared a dorm with Pidge as their neighbour, who roomed with their friend Romelle.

Lance, Hunk and Pidge discussed the test for a while before Lance excused himself to go back to the dorm. Hunk and Pidge still had lectures until six pm and it was only quarter to three, so Lance wasn't going to wait for them. 

On his walk back to the dorm he remembered the phone call. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at his call history  

**Unknown Caller**

It read. Lance was seriously pissed of. A random fricken person just rang him! He wouldn't be so annoyed if it was someone he knew that had an accident  because everyone knew he had to exam on and that's the only reason they would have called him, but no! It was a random person who he has never met! Great!

Lance pressed the green call button to give out to the person. The person at the other end answered on the fourth ring with a

"Hello?" 

And boy did this guy have a nice voice.. 'Snap out of it Lance' Lance thought to himself.

"Hi" he said, trying to sound as angry as possible, "Can you please tell me as to why you rang me in the middle of my exams?" 

"Well, uh.. I wanted to sell you a fan..." the sexy voice on the other end said, sounding confused and a bit scared. But Lance didn't hear that. All he heard was that sexy voice guy almost got his test rejected because  _he wanted to sell Lance a fan._

And that's when shit hit the fan.

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

One of Lance's favourite things about Hunk is his ability to cook. He makes good pizza and lasagne and stir-fry and he is so damn good at dessert. Lance on the other hand, can not cook for crap. 

"Get OUT OF MY KITCHEN" Lance shouts at Pidge who is eating food from _his fridge!_

Like  _who does that to someone?_ Pidge. That who. And they openly agree that they are an ass hole. 

But one thing Lance hates about Pidge is how they eat food out of his fridge  But can you blame him?

"What? Why?" Pidge grumbles with a mouthful of yesterday's spaghetti in their mouth. 

Lance places his hands on his hips staring at Pidge. If looks could kill, Pidge would be  _soooooo_ dead! But at least Romelle and Shay found it entertaining. They were laughing their butt's of in the living room. 

Lance met Romelle a few days after he had met Pidge. He had found out that she was trans, male to female and a lesbian. Not hat it really mattered what gender or sexuality she was as long as she was a good person. And she was. Her name in his phone is 'lesbian mom' because she is such a mom of the group. 

And Lance knew Shay because her and Hunk have been dating for about a year and a half now. They met online and found out they were going to the same college and decided to try out a relationship. It was going really well, and the only reason they hadn't moved in with each other was because they wanted to take it slow as they were still so young. 

Lance felt so lucky to have such a great group of friends.

Once Lance had persuaded Pidge to leave his fridge alone, managed to calm Shay and Romell down and helped Hunk serve his tagliatelle carbonara, he decide to finish his story. 

"So, as I was saying, he had just said... 

***

"Well, uh.. I wanted to sell you a fan..." the sexy voice on the other end said, sounding confused and a bit scared. But Lance didn't hear that. All he heard was that sexy voice guy almost got his test rejected because  _he wanted to sell Lance a fan._

"You what?" Lance gritted out

"I wanted to sell you a fan, it's my job... And you are placed as assistant manager to the space shop... Is that correct?" sexy voiced man say with such confidence it makes Lance want to strangle someone. Who does he think he is? 

"Yes that is correct, but why didn't you call the actual manager, hmm?" Lance has to admit, is is partially his fault that the phone rang during his exam, but he also feels he has the right to be pissed (even though he doesn't) 

"Well the manager said to call you... Also I don't see what the big deal is, it was just a call, man, you need to calm down. I was just doing my job!" the sales man said, gaining more and more confidence with each word. 

"For your information not that it matters to you anyway, my phone went of in the middle of one of the most important exams in my college career, and my test could have been rejected!" Lance shouted down the line.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have had your phone in the exam!" shot back the stranger.

"I know that" , Lance grumbles, knowing the strange man is right about what he is saying. 

"Well just so you know, we do sell fans, so if you need one ever, call me and I'll hook you up with one" and with that sexy voice man is gone. 

***

"Well first it seems like you have a crush on this guys voice, Lance " laughs Pidge, and the others join in. 

"I do not!" Lance fires back, ready to lose this fight because he realises himself that that guy... He had a very,  _very_ nice voice.

 

 


End file.
